


Baking is love

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Just some Roadrat porn





	Baking is love

Roadhog sat at the kitchen table, or at least what passed for the kitchen table. It was nothing more than a slab of wood with mismatched legs of different colors and lengths that made it wobbled. He watched his skinny little Rat rush this way and that, gathering ingredients and splashing them all together in a chipped bowl. Every once in a while, the other man would cackle as a cloud of powder of sugar poofed up into the air. It was so similar to how he mixed his explosives, though Roadhog had never seen him attempt to bake anything before. He bet the other man didn’t even know that he was humming as he worked. He was surprised at how gently the other man lifted the bowl and poured the mixture into a pan. The pan went into the oven and Junkrat started washing up. He did it with a reverence that was more than a little unusual. Roadhog turned back to his book.

He slowly became aware of a delicious scent drifting in the air. He turned to see Rat taking the pan out of the oven, revealing a golden cake. Roadhog felt his mouth start to water. He set aside his book and watched as the other man pulled the cake out of its pan and grabbed a bowl he had used from before. Junkrat picked up a knife and spread the frosting over the top of the cake. Roadhog thought that making a cake was probably pretty easy, if you followed some instructions. But frosting? How had Junkrat known how to make that?

“We should do this more often,” he said. Roadhog grunted. “You know, I mean like relaxing, putting our feet up, having fun.” Roadhog grunted again. The younger man stepped away and he could see the layer of frosting melting on the still warm desert. “What do you think?”

“You’re the boss, boss.” And yet, Roadhog couldn’t look away from the cake. Junkrat saw him looking. A wicked smile past across his face. He cut a slice and put it on a plate. He brought it over, but instead of putting it on the table, he rested it on the swell of Roadhog’s belly. For a moment, the big man just stared. 

“Go on,” Junkrat said. “I made it for you. I want you to eat it.” Roadhog hesitated for a moment more, then reached up and took off his mask. Junkrat’s grin got wider. He knelt down and took the plate, offering it up with his mismatched hands. Roadhog opened his mouth. He sort of expected his Rat to shove the whole piece into his mouth. But the young man was very gentle. He held the piece put to Roadhog lips. The big man tore off bites at will. Every morsel felt deliciously heavy on his tongue. The homemade frosting was a little grainy, but still good. It felt like it melted in his mouth. 

When he was done, Junkrat cut him another piece, and another. Half the cake was gone, before Roadhog even started to feel full. He adjusted in his seat, and continued eating. The young man must have sensed his discomfort because he began to rub Roadhog’s belly with his free hand. It felt surprisingly good. Even when the young man’s fingers wandered, pinching and jiggling the part of his belly that hung over his pants. He was painfully full by the time Junkrat brought him the last piece. He shook his head. 

“Not going to leave me hanging, are you, big boy?” 

“Hurts.” Roadhog grunted. 

“Yes, I know it hurts. You just ate a whole cake. Even a belly as big as yours has to be stretched to its limit.” Fingers prodded at the top of his belly. “Yup, you’re stuffed up here. But I think there is still some room down here.” Junkrat’s hand roamed down and grabbed and handful of lower belly. He gave it a shake. That felt good too. Roadhog took a deep breath and opened his mouth. He heard the younger man cackle as he shoved the piece into his open mouth. Roadhog chewed and swallowed as quickly as he could. So fast that it burned going down. After he swallowed the last bite, he took a moment to breath. “You did so good.” Junkrat rested his head against Roadhog’s swollen belly. It was uncomfortable, but he didn’t make the other man move. “I can feel how hard you are.” Junkrat wiggled his shoulder, where it had been brushing against the big man’s groin. “You want me to take care of that for you?” Roadhog grabbed the other man’s hand as he went to unbuckle his pants. He had spent too much time being the young Junker’s toy.

He stood up and threw Junkrat on the table. He tore at the other man’s shorts. They barely stayed on those bloody hips of his anyway. The young man moaned. Roadhog pulled out his cock and moved over him. His belly stuck out so far that he couldn’t see when their cocks brushed against one other, but he could feel it. 

He put a hand on either side of Junkrat, trapping him. The truth was, his belly trapped the other man better than anything else. The thought burned in Roadhog’s chest. He rocked forward, grinding his cock against Junkrat’s. Every time he thrust, he felt his belly jiggle. It turned him on, and it clearly turned the other man on, by the way he was moaning and squirming.

“Please, Hoggie. Please. I love feeling your fat gut rubbing on my coc-” The man choked as he threw his head back. He screamed when he came. Roadhog was much quieter when he came, but the pleasure was palpable.

He collapsed back into his chair, trying to catch his breath. 

“Clean up the mess,” he said, tucking away his cock. Junkrat slipped from the table and started wipe the cum from his belly. Roadhog watched him out of the corner of his eye. He made sure Junkrat was watching when he gave his belly a pat. The other man groaned. Roadhog smiled to himself and picked up his book again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quiet back from hiatus, but working on it.


End file.
